cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
St. Patrick's Day
St. Patrick's Day was first introduced on March 5, 2011. 'The St. Patty's Day Goals' Peter's Irish Wish Peter's Irish Wish is the first of the St. Patty's Day goals introduced on March 5, 2011. To complete it you must: * Unlocked Coffee Machine Crate (1) * Place the Drink Bar (1) * Place the Leprechaun Fountain (1) PetersIrishWishMenu.jpg PetersIrishWishMenu2.jpg PetersIrishWishMenu3.jpg PetersIrishWishMenu4.jpg PIW-Complete.jpg Rewards Patty's Parade Patty's Parade is the second of the St. Patty's Day goals introduced on March 5, 2011. To complete it you must: * Cook 10 Irish Stews (10) * Ask for 1 flier (1) * Have 1 Shamrock (1) PattysParadeMenu.jpg PattysParadeMenu2.jpg PattysParadeMenu3.jpg PattysParadeMenu4.jpg PPar-Complete.jpg Rewards Post-Parade Punch Post-Parade Punch is the third of the St. Patty's Day goals introduced on March 5, 2011. To complete it you must: * Serve Shamrock Punch 10 times (10) * Ask for 1 Corned Beef (1) * Ask for 2 Cabbages (1) PostParadePunchMenu.jpg PostParadePunchMenu2.jpg PostParadePunchMenu3.jpg PostParadePunchMenu4.jpg PPP-Complete.jpg Rewards Cook of the Irish Cook of the Irish is the fourth of the St. Patty's Day goals introduced on March 5, 2011. To complete it you must: * Serve 15 Corned Beef and Cabbage (15) * Own 2 Four Leaf Clovers (2) * Own 2 Green Balloons (2) CookOfTheIrishMenu.jpg CookOfTheIrishMenu2.jpg CookOfTheIrishMenu3.jpg CookOfTheIrishMenu4.jpg COTI-Complete.jpg Rewards Liquid Courage Liquid Courage is the fifth of the St. Patty's Day goals introduced on March 5, 2011. To complete it you must: * Serve Virgin Shillelagh 10 times (10) * Serve Chocolate Mint Shake 15 times (15) * Have 6 Shamrocks (6) LiquidCourageMenu.jpg LiquidCourageMenu2.jpg LiquidCourageMenu3.jpg LiquidCourageMenu4.jpg LC-Complete.jpg Rewards Song of the Isles Song of the Isles is the sixth of the St. Patty's Day goals introduced on March 5, 2011. To complete it you must: * Place your new Irish Pub Piano (1) * Have 3 different Irish Stew Collection pieces (3) * Ask for 8 music sheets (8) SongOfTheIslesMenu2.jpg SongOfTheIslesMenu3.jpg SongOfTheIslesMenu4.jpg SOTI-Complete.jpg Rewards Darts and Hearts Darts and Hearts is the seventh of the St. Patty's Day goals introduced on March 5, 2011. To complete it you must: * Serve Green Mocktails 40 times (40) * Ask for 7 pieces of wood (7) * Ask for 8 darts (8) DartsAndHeartsMenu.jpg DartsAndHeartsMenu2.jpg DartsAndHeartsMenu3.jpg DartsAndHeartsMenu4.jpg DAH-Complete.jpg Rewards Peter Under Pressure Peter Under Pressure is the eighth of the St. Patty's Day goals introduced on March 5, 2011. To complete it you must: * Serve Shamrock Punch 50 times (50) * Place your new Dartboard (1) * Ask for 6 darts (6) PeterUnderPressureMenu2.jpg PeterUnderPressureMenu3.jpg PeterUnderPressureMenu4.jpg PUP-Complete.jpg Rewards Irish Sing-a-Long Irish Sing-a-Long is the ninth and last of the St. Patty's Day goals introduced on March 5, 2011. To complete it you must: * Have 1 Pot o'Gold (turn in the Patty's Day Collection) (1) * Ask for 9 Jars of Mincemeat (9) * Ask for 8 Large Eggs (8) IrishSingALongMenu2.jpg IrishSingALongMenu3.jpg IrishSingALongMenu4.jpg ISAL-Complete.jpg Rewards 'The St. Patrick's Day Event Goals' Peter and Emmy's Party Peter and Emmy's Party is the first of the St. Patrick's Day Event goals introduced on March 5, 2011. To complete it you must: * Serve Virgin Shillelagh 40 times (40) * Ask for 5 bags of rice (5) * Have 11 Shamrocks (11) PeterAndEmmy'sPartyMenu.jpg PeterAndEmmy'sPartyMenu2.jpg PeterAndEmmy'sPartyMenu3.jpg PeterAndEmmy'sPartyMenu4.jpg PEP-Complete.jpg Rewards Party Preparation Party Preparation is the second of the St. Patrick's Day Event goals introduced on March 5, 2011. To complete it you must: * Serve Chocolate Mint Shake 45 times (45) * Ask for 7 cups of sugar (7) * Have 21 Shamrocks (21) PartyPreparationMenu.jpg PartyPreparationMenu2.jpg PartyPreparationMenu3.jpg PartyPreparationMenu4.jpg PaPrep-Complete.jpg Rewards Cater the Irish Bash Cater the Irish Bash is the third and last of the St. Patrick's Day Event goals introduced on March 5, 2011. To complete it you must: * Earn 300,000 coins (300,000) * Complete the Feed the Irish Feast catering order (1) * Have 35 Shamrocks (35) CaterTheIrishBashMenu.jpg CaterTheIrishBashMenu2.jpg CaterTheIrishBashMenu3.jpg CaterTheIrishBashMenu4.jpg CTIB-Complete.jpg Rewards Order *Feed the Irish Feast Special Items *Leprechaun Fountain 'The Present' You'll receive a St. Patrick's Day present from your friend who accept the Shamrock. You can send: * - 1 Shamrock from Patty's Parade goal * - 5 more Shamrocks from Liquid Courage goal * - 5 more Shamrocks from Peter and Emmy's Party goal * - 10 more Shamrocks from Party Preparation * - 14 more Shamrocks from Cater the Irish Bash ''' The total amount needed is '''35 Shamrocks. To get the present, wait until your friend come to your cafe and then click the clover logo on their head. Gallery Category:Goals Category:St. Paddy's Day Theme Category:Events Category:Limited Time Goals